wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Unanswered Questions/@comment-35647998-20180716142750
I would like to preface this with a disclaimer in which the following answers to your questions are mostly my own opinion, making educated guesses based on similar concepts in the many other stories that I've read. Of course, this doesn't change the fact that these questions are still unanswered by the story itself. 1. Though it is not stated in the story, based on the typical criteria of most stories like WDQK, you can assume that the rankings of empires are based on their strongest experts, both that of the older generation, but more importantly that of the younger generation. If an empire is able to create more geniuses, their ranking will rise to the top. For lower ranking empres (such as the Great Yan Empire) to rise in rank, they usually must hope for the birth of a genius (such as Lin Dong) that will be able to draw the attention of stronger powers (in this case, the Sects). These powers will in turn offer the empire resources to develop good relations with the genius, which allows the empire to train more people. This feedback loop is usually dependent on how great the genius is, and will determine how high the empire will rise. If Lin Dong only had the potential to become, for example, a Profound Life Stage level expert at his peak, he would not nearly be as famous, and though his empire would rise, it would not be nearly as much as it did. 2. Though it is not stated in the story, the strongest members of the Great Yan Empire by the end of the story would likely be the three others that joined the Dao Sect alongside Lin Dong - Mo Ling, Du Yun and Man Shan. Going by the normal rate of growth of the majority of cultivators, we can assume they would be within the middle-to-high levels of the Nirvana Stage by the end (a year between small realms is considered pretty fast for ordinary geniuses - remember that Lin Dong's rate of growth is abnormal and can be considered a super-SUPER-genius). 3. Though it is not stated in the story, judging by the fact that there are no other geniuses besides Lin Dong, Lin Langtian and Qing Tan in the younger generation, and based on their starting levels, we can roughly estimate that the Lin Family's cultivation would at most be in the Manifestation Stage by the end of the story. 4. Though it is not stated in the story, based on the fact that the first and second Devil Suppressing Prisons are located in the Chaotic Demon Sea and the Demon Region respectively, we can estimate that it is likely that the third Devil Suppressing Prison is located in the Xuan Region. More specifically, it is likely that it is located on the West Xuan Continent, where the Yimo gathered their troops during the war. In fact, in my opinion, I believe that the hidden Yimo faction Devil Prison is named such because they were originally from the third Devil Suppressing Prison and managed to secretly escape. 5 & 6. This is actually stated in the story, though they don't name it. The Yimo and the Symbol Ancestor come from a different dimension (or universe) than the one that WDQK takes place in (which is the Martial Universe - literally that Wu Dong Qian Kun translates to). 7 & 8. The names of the Symbol Ancestor and Yimo Emperor are literally Symbol Ancestor and Yimo Emperor. This naming convention is also the same for many other people, not only in WDQK but in many other stories. That's not to say that these people were born with these names, obviously, but rather, when someone reaches a level of power and gain some reputation to earn a title, this becomes a second name for them, which is recorded in the history books and will never be forgotten, even if their true names are forgotten. For example, Lin Dong earned the title of Martial Ancestor at the end of WDQK. For the generations that come after, though they may never know his name is Lin Dong, they will be taught of the glory of the person that is named Martial Ancestor. 9. Though it is not stated in the story, we can assume, like in other stories, and even in real life, Martial Arts are created by attempting imitate or express a certain concept. This is the same whether it's the lowest level Penetrating Fist, or the mystical body enhancing Green Heaven Materialized Dragon Skill. The greater the expert, the greater their understanding of how the body and the world itself works, and thus the more profound the concepts they can express through their Martial Art. Martial Arts for cultivators (and other similar beyond-mortal classes) operate by the combination of the body's movements and the control of internal energy (Qi, Yuan power, Desolate force, etc) throughout the body, usually through pathways commonly known as meridians. They can use this internal energy to reinforce the body, or to create an external force by expelling it from the body through acupoints - sometimes even creating an image of the concept being portrayed by the Martial Art. 10. I answered this in another comment, but I'll reinforce my opinion here. Elixirs, in the context of WDQK, are not the same as most other stories. In WDQK, Elixirs refer to what are more commonly known as Spiritual Plants. This includes all plant life - herbs, grasses, flowers, fruits, etc. - that provide energy that cultivators can use to strengthen themselves. Other cultivation resources (Stones, Pearls, Pills, Beads, etc) are ''never ''referred to as Elixirs in the story, and '''only '''plants are. Some items (such as the Ling/Red Liquid) may be mentioned as having effects similar to a certain level of Elixir, but they themselves are not called as such. Most of these other cultivation resources are just condensed agglomerations of some form of energy (Nirvana Pill, Deathly Silent Pill, Yin Pearl, etc). As for the refining of Pills from plants, most commonly known as alchemy - which I believe the actual question is referring to - in contrast to BTTH, which has an immense focus on alchemy, the world of WDQK has basically no concept of it. The only real refinement of a plant into a pill happens when Lin Dong uses the Mysterious Stone Talisman to do so. It is mentioned in the early chapters that other people can do it, but they do it crudely and there is a lot of wastage. In fact, this refinement isn't really even alchemy. This refinement is just taking the medicinal/spiritual energy within the plant and condensing it into a pill form, similar to how other cultivation resources are formed. 11. Though it is not stated in the story, we can assume, do to their rise in status because of Lin Dong's fame, the Great Yan Empire will have expanded the area which it rules over, eventually becoming as large, or even larger than those super empires. 12. The Hundred Empire War is not a yearly event, rather it is most likely to happen every 20 years. We can assume this because the Battle of Seeds happens every 20 years, and is the method by which the Great Yan Empire selects candidates to participate in the Hundred Empire War. The reason for the 20 years is because this is the gap between generations. The Battle of Seeds and the Hundred Empire War are for those of the younger generation, which commonly refers to people under the age of 30. Since most cultivators, even geniuses, are usually only strong enough to qualify when they are out of their teenage years (Lin Dong being one of the few exceptions because he is a super genius), they will only be able to participate in one Hundred Empire War in their lifetimes. 13. It is not that there are no Reincarnation Stage experts that have one or two tribulations, it is just that Lin Dong does not meet them in the story. This is a combination of a few reasons, such as the fact that Reincarnation Stage experts are just incredibly rare, and also because we simply cannot possibly meet every single person in the world. Usually, when cultivators reach a certain level of strength or age, they will distance themselves from mundane matters and leave it to the younger generation to deal with, and only come out during times of crises. They will go into seclusion, hiding themselves away from the world, slowly cultivating and comprehending even higher levels of strength. Before the war, Lin Dong simply doesn't have the opportunity to meet these hidden experts, and once the war began, we was too busy focusing on the leaders of the enemy to worry about the rest. We can assume there were probably other Reincarnation Stage experts out there, because while Lin Dong and the other top experts of the world dealt with the Seated Kings and other Yimo True Kings, there had to be others dealing with the Yimo False Kings, which are equivalent to Reincarnation Stage experts with 0 or 1 tribulation - we just didn't see them while following Lin Dong. 14. Though it is not stated in the story, we can roughly guess, based on similar concepts in other stories, that the Nine Stars of Yuan Dan is not just a reflection of the quality of the Yuan Dan when first entering the Yuan Dan stage, but also the strength and potential that the person has as they continue cultivating. At the same cultivation level, a person with a higher quality Yuan Dan will be stronger and have an easier time cultivating to higher levels than someone else that has a lower quality Yuan Dan. 15 & 16. I don't recall there being a Tiger Tribes Competition and couldn't find any reference to it. Also there is no leader single leader of the Tiger Tribes, as the Tiger Tribes are not actually united. Since Little Flame stayed behind at the end of the story, it is possible that with his Darkness Saint Tiger bloodline he would eventually unite the Tiger Tribes and rule over them, bringing them back to being one of the overlords of the Demon Region - until he eventually joins Lin Dong in the new world. 17. Though it is not stated in the story, we can roughly guess that the person that placed the drawings of the Ancestral Symbols in the Yan City's Symbol Master Tower was likely the person that originally built that tower - possibly the first Grandmaster of Yan City's Symbol Master Guild. This person was likely a relatively strong Symbol Master - possibly the strongest that Yan City has ever produced until Lin Dong - but not too strong, as he was unable to obtain the Ancestral Symbols for himself, and only left behind clues for future generations. Since reaching the seventh level allows you to reach the 3rd Seal, the ninth level probably equates to the 4th, or even 5th Seals. From this we can guess that this person was likely at most a Soul Symbol Master. 18. Though it is not stated in the story, we can assume that Little Flame's siblings, after being taken in by Wu Yun and Mu Lingsha, they eventually grew up to be adult Fire Python Tigers. They do not possess a unique constitution like Little Flame does, and so they don't have the chance to mutate and become stronger than their original potentials.